


Summer in the City

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Broken Air Conditioner, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Summer, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: Been gone a while. Here's an attempt to jump back into the fandom!Thanks to M_E_Lover for the beta and all her support! You're great, friend!





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Been gone a while. Here's an attempt to jump back into the fandom!
> 
> Thanks to M_E_Lover for the beta and all her support! You're great, friend!

It was summer in the city. Harold was dripping sweat from head to toe. He was laying back in his computer chair, a fan blowing directly toward his face. 

John was over at the air conditioner, trying to fix the broken AC unit. 

“John… how much longer?” Harold groaned out, fanning himself with a piece of paper from his desk. 

“I don’t know… I’m trying, Harold,” John shot back, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was starting to get annoyed. He’d been trying to fix the thing for the past 2 hours with no luck. 

Harold had stripped down to his under shirt and dress pants and John had done the same. “Okay, that’s it,” John threw the screwdriver down into the toolbox. “Let’s just get a hotel room.” 

Harold stood up and smiled, “I think that’s a great idea.” He whistled for Bear to follow him. “I’ll call the Roosevelt and get us the presidential suite.” 

John opened the gate and turned to bend down and press a kiss to Harold’s forehead, “mmm… salty…” he chuckled as they headed down the steps of the library. 


End file.
